Destiny Broken
by wiccanforever
Summary: When Uther and Arthur catch Merlin and Morgana using magic, destiny will be broken. Mergana and some Dark!Merlin. Will probably just stay a one-shot.


This just came into my mind and I had to write it. I guess it's season 2 or 3. Morgana has magic, but she's good and her and Merlin are in love.

* * *

><p>In Morgana's chamber, the king's ward and the prince's manservant shared a few tender kisses before breaking apart.<p>

"I've missed you," Morgana sighed. "Arthur has been working you too hard!"

"It's okay. A few chores are worth it," Merlin replied simply, holding her closer.

"I'm not talking about the chores! Those are simple when you have magic," Morgana said exasperatedly. "It's that buffoon of a prince who's always getting himself into trouble that you have to get him out of! It's time consuming."

"Arthur does have a knack for attracting danger," Merlin smiled. "But you know I have to protect him regardless."

"Yes, yes. It's destiny. You are 'two sides of the same coin'—I still do not like that phrase by the way-I get it," Morgana rolled her eyes. "But I would l still like to just lock Arthur away in his room for a few days so that I could have you all to myself." She smiled mischievously.

"A vacation from dealing with the prat? Sounds great. Care to tell him?" Merlin teased his love.

Morgana smacked Merlin on his arm. "Shut up, Merlin."

"Oh great, now you're sounding like him."

"Oh I think you can tell the difference between us," Morgana said, closing the distance between them once more with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Uther Pendragon was having a bad day. He'd had to listen to his subjects all days about various problems, only a few of which were actually of some importance. To make it worse, while he had to converse with the peasants, his son got to stand nearby flirting with Morgana's serving girl. Where was Morgana, anyway?<p>

* * *

><p>When Merlin released Morgana from his embrace, she pouted and tried to lean in again.<p>

"Morgana, we do not have much time before Arthur has finished with the hearings," Merlin countered gently, holding her back.

"I hate having to measure out how much time we spend together," Morgana frowned.

"I know, but if we do not have much time left together, let us make the most of it," Merlin replied. At this, Morgana beamed and immediately held out her hands, knowing what he had in mind.

Merlin grasped her hands in his and held them firmly. They sat across from each other and Morgana lit a candle between them with a golden flash of her eyes. The lovers closed their eyes and chanted ancient words, completing a spell that allowed their two souls and magic to merge. When they opened their eyes again, the original colors were replaced with a fierce gold. The candle's flame grew a foot and gently waved as Merlin and Morgana experienced intense spiritual pleasure. Their love for one another was almost tangible as their souls rose and met together, their magic sizzling and merging together. In this state, the two could feel everything about one another and experience their love to the fullest; they even preferred it (just barely) to making love to each other.

* * *

><p>Now Uther wished he had not internally complained about the boring hearings because a citizen of Camelot had just rushed in with news that the neighboring king, Cenred, has dispatched an assassin to kill the Lady Morgana. Uther gathered guards and his son and rushed to his daughter's (not that she knew that) room. He had to make sure she was okay in person before he left his guards to keep her that way.<p>

* * *

><p>Merlin and Morgana kept chanting, their golden eyes growing more intense, the flame turning different colors. This was the sight that met Uther's eyes when he barged into his ward's chambers. The banging of the door and his strangled yell disrupted Merlin and Morgana's chanting and the magic died down.<p>

"Magic!" Uther yelled. "Sorcerer!" He pointed at Merlin with hatred. "You did this to her!" In a flash, his sword was raised and pointed directly at Merlin's chest. Arthur started forward, but did nothing.

"No, Uther, he did nothing to me!" Morgana cried. She was so sick of hiding her magic, her true self from everyone, and she refused to let Uther kill Merlin. "Put that sword down or I will make you."

"Morgana, you're under an enchantment," Uther ordered, keeping his sword exactly where it was. "When I kill this sorcerer, you will thank me." With that, he raised his sword and slashed downward at Merlin. Arthur rushed forward to stop him, but it was Morgana how saved Merlin. She spat out ancient words and the hilt of the sword burned Uther's hand, forcing him to drop it, and pulled out her dagger for defense.

At Uthur's cry of pain and seeing Morgana draw a dagger to, in his mind, attack his father, Arthur instinctually jabbed out his sword at her. As the blade entered Morgana's stomach, his eyes widened in shock at his own actions.

Morgana gasped in pain and shock. Uther, seeing his daughter, cried out, "No!" But Merlin's eyes widened, flashed gold, and Arthur, Uther, and the guards were all thrown backward against the wall.

As Morgana's legs grew weak and she started to sink, Merlin caught her and gently lowered her to the ground with him.

"Morgana," he whispered in agony.

The king's ward struggled to breath, but managed to tell her love, with effort, "I love you." She gave him a sweet smile before drifting away.

"No!" Merlin screamed in anguish. He quickly started mutter fast words in a language no one else understood as Arthur pulled himself up and stared, mouth agape at his dead friend and heartbroken manservant. Evidently, whatever spell he was trying would not work, would never work, for Morgana was truly dead and gone.

"Get away from her, you filthy sorcerer! This is all your fault!" Uther yelled as he tried to charge Merlin. The young warlock held up a hand and sent him flying again.

Arthur let out a strangled, "Merlin," before raising his sword against him.

"You," Merlin addressed the prince with pure hatred. "You killed her!"

"I…she's a sorceress! She was going to kill my father!" Arthur tried to defend himself, still point the sword at his manservant.

"We had a destiny, Arthur. You were to be the Once and Future King, while I helped you unite Albion into a peaceful, prosperous land where magic was free. We were going to change this world and make it better," Merlin said. "But you have broken our destiny. You will never unite Albion, Camelot will never prosper, and you will never be happy. This is your punishment, Arthur Pendragon, and I will make sure to enforce it until the day you die." Merlin said these words coldly and without any hint of mercy. Looking into his eyes, Arthur could see he meant every word he said.

"I shall start by taking away one of the things you love most," Merlin threatened. Arthur's mind flashed to Guinivere, but before he could make a move to stop Merlin or go find and protect her, Merlin chanted something and Uther was thrown into a wall harder than ever before. A sickening crack filled the room when he made contact and as his body fell, Arthur could clearly see his father's neck was broken and he was dead.

He let out a cry of pain. "Father! What have you done?" Arthur growled, turning to Merlin.

"This is only the beginning," Merlin answered mercilessly. Arthur charged at him with the sword, but Merlin effortlessly threw him away. "You will pay for what you have done, Arthur Pendragon."

With these last words, Merlin gathered his love in to his arms, chanted a spell, and disappeared out of Camelot.

* * *

><p>I hope no one was weirded out by that magic thing Merlin and Morgana did together. They just needed to be caught with magic and that idea came to me. For now this is a one-shot, but I'm thinking of making it a two-shot and going into Merlin's revenge. What do you think? Review and tell me.<p> 


End file.
